Attack on Base
' Attack on Base' is the 1st episode of Kay 12. Synopsis The Plumber base is attacked by Vilgax and his drones. After a stand against him, Kay fins the Device in a closet of some kind. Plot Kay Miller: Hello. My name is Kay Miller, or at least that's what they call me. I don't really know much about my past, anything to be honest. All I know is I'm a hybrid. I was experimented on. By who? I wish I knew. I'm Half human, half Orishan. which I was originally I don't know. Well, I'm not the only hybrid. My friend Rick is half Pyronite. he was here before me. And by here I mean the Plumber Base on Earth. For my other friend, John, it's a lot worse. his left hand and a half of his face are made out of Rock. We're basically chilin' here. Well, we have some kind of school, but hey! We're also being trained as Plumbers. Anyways, one day mine and my friend's life changed. Here's what happened. ATTACK ON BASE Kay and Rick are up in their room. They are playing a computer game what appears to be Need for Speed, I guess. Than The Alarm goes off. They both look at the door. Kay: What do you think is going on? Rick: Something fun, I hope. Kay: Let's go They go to the door and open it only to see that Aaron is standing in front. Rick: Damn it! Kay: Don't worry. I have a plan. Follow me Kay pushes his Bed out of the way revealing a secret entrance. He jumps in and Rick follows pulling the Bed back above the entrance Rick: When did you make this? Kay: I didn't, John did. Anyways, we're almost there. He walks on for a bit and then they reach a ladder leading up. They climb it and open the door inside the docking room. They quickly get out and hide. Kay: The Exit is still in the wrong place, but hey! Rick: Good enough for me. If only a pyronite wasn't that bright. Kay: Too bad for you. Let's not transform for now, Ok? Rick: Yeah yeah, let's just see what's up. They look around the corner and see nothing, Suddenly a drone in high speed passes them. Then ir turns around and charges at them. Kay transforms his hand and blasts the drone short-circuiting him. Rick runs towards the Drone and picks him up. he looks at it. Rick: It looks like a mix between the training arena drone and a vilgax drone. Kay: All drones, no matter who created them have a number. Check it. Rick checks the number at the bottom of the drone. The Number is U9PS7 Kay: That's one of ours. U9 are our good old drones. But We have never used PS7's, not even PS, to be honest Rick: PS7 are speed type drones, but they are used only by a few Bounty Hunters. They look at each other and realise the attacker. Kay and Rick: TETRAX! They take a look around the corner once again only to find the real attacker and a bunch of plumbers shooting him. Both boys look in shock Kay: Shouldn't he be dead? Rick: As they say, Anything is possible. Rick flames up. He is ready to help the plumbers but is attacked by a ton of drones. He shoots flames at them and then a fireball. He takes out one with the fireball in da face the drones aren't affected by the fire as much Kay: B3FG9s are immune to fire. Didn't you know that? Rick: Should I? Kay transforms his hands. Kay: Last weeks lesson in robots Kay Blasts the drones putting them out as well as once again short-circuiting them. Rick: You think I pay attention? Kay: I guess you're right. Then an explosion is heard and Aaron Blues, the protector of the hybrids, gets thrown in the room. The boys notice him and run to him. Kay: Aaron! Aaron: How the hell did you guys get out. Kay: Nevermind that. What's going on? Aaron: Vilgax, and his Drones. They're after the Device. Rick: The What? Even more, drones come out of the hallway. Aaron: Run guys, you have no chances against J2FG3s He takes out his blaster as the boys run. They run in a lab. they block the doors. Only then they look at the room itself. The is a lab with a purple light in the middle. it's not very bright. Rick: What is this. Kay: More like, why the hell is this even open? And what is that glow? They back off the door and walk towards the glow. when they get near it they see a watch-like device. Kay: Is that the Device? Kay walks towards it, blocking the glow with his left hand and it jumps on his left wrist. Kay Screams. Kay: Ahhhh! Characters Heroes *Kay Miller (Earth-1200)/Dimension 12 *John Kingston (Earth-1200)/Dimension 12 *Aaron Blues (Earth-1200)/Dimension 12 *Rick Blaze (Earth-1200)/Dimension 12 Villains *Vilgax (Earth-1200)/Dimension 12 *Vilgax's Drones (Earth-1200)/Dimension 12 Aliens Used *Big Chill (Earth-1200)/Dimension 12 Trivia *Big Chill is still being called Way Cool in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Kay 12 Category:Earth-1200 Category:Reo 54 Category:Series Premieres Category:Kay 12 Episodes Category:Season Premieres